1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a field emission display having a carbon nanotube emitter and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is readily predicted that cathode ray tubes will be superseded by flat display panels such as liquid displays, light emitting diodes, plasma display panels, and field emission displays (FED). Among these, the FED, which has advantages of high resolution, high efficiency, and low power consumption, receives much attention as a display device for the next generation.
A core technology of the FED is a processing technique of an emitter tip for emitting electrons and a stability of the processing technique. In a FED, the emitter tip is made out of either silicon or molybdenum. However, both silicon tips and molybdenum tips have short lifetimes, low stability, and low electron emission efficiency.
However, insulation layers in FED's are often subject to cracking, leading to leakage current and thus degrading the performance of the FED. Therefore, what is needed is an improved design for an FED that improves the emitter tip and improves the gate stack.